


Protective

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marilyn has some choice words about the weirdness of Eerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Indiana advent calender. Prompt was Reindeer.

"We have got to get this out of the living room before the kids wake up," Marilyn said, pacing around the reindeer that had taken up residence on the hearth rug.

"You don't think they'll be pleased that Rudolph came to visit?" Edgar asked. He was staying well back from the creature and was fairly certain that it was eying him unpleasantly. Not that he would voice that to Marilyn. Not that he needed to, really, judging by the exasperated look she shot him over her shoulder as she carefully approached the spooked animal.

"I don't want Marshall coming up with theories as to how a reindeer got stuck in here," she said. "He'll probably start measuring the chimney, then get Simon to climb down and/or up it to get proper data on the subject. Which!" Marilyn halted as the Reindeer shied away, then turned to face her husband. "Which, by the way," she continued, "is not an acceptable use of one's best friend, no matter how little his parents would care if he got stuck up a chimney on Christmas."

Edgar nodded enthusiastically, but Marilyn had already turned back to the reindeer.

"And another thing," she said, slowly and carefully holding out the carrot she had had Edgar fetch when they'd come downstairs to put the presents under the tree and found their impromptu guest having a nap on the couch. "I really don't want to know how he got in."

"Why not?" Edgar asked.

"Because it will likely be unscientific, frustrating, and potentially proof of how dangerous this place is," Marilyn replied. "Which we swore we would keep from the children when we moved here, if you recall?"

"Um. Yes, honey," Edgar said, "but don't you think that ship has sailed? Syndi wants to be an investigative journalist and Marshall...well Marshall's already investigating."

"Marshall is thirteen and Syndi has a long way to go before she'll be a proper reporter." The reindeer sniffed cautiously at the carrot, then nibbled a bit. "And hopefully before either of them find proof of the truth, you and your company will have already sorted it." Marilyn edged forward and got a hand on the reindeer's neck." Now get the door, dear," she said, steering the creature towards the door as Edgar hurried to open it.

"What if we don't?" Edgar asked as the reindeer stepped out into the cool, misty morning. "What if Things Incorperated doesn't get it sorted?"

Marilyn straightened up and looked at him as the door clicked shut. "Then four very bright young people will pick up where you leave off," she said. "But until then, I want my children safe, Edgar." She held his gaze and crossed her arms over her chest. "All of them."


End file.
